Dyskusja:Płomień wśród cieni
Jestem pierwszy? No, to narazie zapowiada się nieźle-myśli/dziennik Hserga nieźle wygląda. Potem jak zgaduje poznanie Pretty, złapanie jej przez zbiry, ratunek i happy end. To dla tych, którym nie będzie się chciało czytać ;P. Jedyne co niemi nie pasi to tytuł-jakoś nie może mi się z tobą kojarzyć. To na tyle od >HETROX 23< Nom, takie jakieś Kornikowate jak od Kory. Miku Lover 23:07, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Walę to. Nie czytam. Szczam na wątek romantyczny. Jak Vox ukończy to, niech mi ktoś streści historię, pomijając wątek romantyczny. A! Dzięki Hetrox! Czytasz w moich myślach! I Came To Play! 09:22, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze dzieło nie jest skończone a już źle :p Panowie, wątek romantyczny nie musi być "ssący" El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Oni mówią o ssącym romansie, ja nawijam o temacie. Miku Lover 20:25, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) A jeśli ja dam wątek romantyczny? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie zrobisz nam tego...--Guurahk 20:50, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) To przeczytaj moje poprzednie FF-y El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Vox, Ty i te Twoje zielone oczy :P--Guurahk 16:16, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) O gustach się nie dyskutuje ViktoriaForever!]] 16:17, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Czytając Część 2 pomyślałem o Bandku-psychologu. Przydałby się. Kani--Nui 20:16, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) : Spoko Kani, jest zamiennik! *.* Miku Lover 20:33, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Wzięli ją od dwóch stron?! Co tam sie... Aha, walka... Come back do epizodu pierwszego. Opis porządnej kobitki. Okey... Widzę syndromik koleszki od Visoraków, jak mu było? Osobiście widziałem "ładniejsze" kobiece moci... Dla mnie też to dziwnie brzmi, uwierzcie. Czekam na dalsze "obiecanki-macanki". BTW. mistrz Kopaka i wątek romantyczny? Po tym spokojnie będę mógł zakończyć swój dwutysięczny żywot. Ale chcę doczekać chociaż do obejrzenia drugiej części Hobbita, więc poczekaj z tym, okey? Albo najlepiej wgl nie próbuj, Vox nas już "zaopaczył". Miku Lover 20:33, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, jednak to przeczytam. Nudzę się w świetlicy, więc... Prolog ok. Nie ma cycków. Nie ma kobiet, tylko wspomnienie Artici. Dalej gorzej. "Skąpo odziane barmanki". Po pierwsze: skąpo odziane!? Mamo! Ratuj!. Po drugie: barmanki? A nie kelnerki? Bo barman stoi za barem. Już sama nazwa. Bar. Man. No, ale cóż. Jadymy. I Came To Play! 08:05, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) "Puścił oko"... Ech... To będzie długie i męczące posiedzenie. No i pojawia się Pan Z Maksymalną Liczbą Litery X W Imieniu. Dla skrótu nazwę go: PZMLLXWI. I Came To Play! 08:07, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Oho! Zielone oczy... Znając Voxa, oczy to ona ma wyżej... Przepraszam, za takie rozdrobnienie, ale tak dłużej mi to zajmie, a w walce ze świetlicową nudą, każda chwila cenna. I Came To Play! 08:10, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) "Wypiła drinka i wyszła". A to chamówa. Nie zapłaciła... I Came To Play! 08:11, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) "Stzza"? "Możemy się zabawić"? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! "Wal się". Gdyby nie pisał tego Vox, pomyślałbym, że wszystko ok. Ale teraz... I Came To Play! 08:14, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Wzięli ją z dwóch stron... I jeszcze ta adnotacja w nawiasie... Mamo, ratuj... To ponad moje siły. Najpiękniejszy uśmiech. No... Teraz to przynajmniej przechodzimy do banałów. "Galia"? Galia (łac. Gallia) - kraina historyczna w Europie Zachodniej, obecnie tereny Francji, Belgii i północnych Włoch, zamieszkana przez plemiona celtyckie. ~ by Wikipedia. Naprawdę przydałby się tu Banderwil Pseudo-Doktor Psychologii z FB. I Came To Play! 08:19, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytaj raz, a porządnie, a nie potem miliard postów od Akuumo >.> Ale dobra, lecim po kolei - skąpo odziane... taa, jest się czym podniecać. "Barmanki", fakt, tutaj głupi błąd był, ale w końcu jestem samozwańczym idiotą, nie? Dalej... Xixex, imię dobre i, mwah, oryginalne (lepsze niż Lager, mawawah ;L). Wypiła drinka i wyszła... K, zmienię to na "wypiła drinka, odstawiła szklankę, wyjęła pieniądze, podała barmanowi, wstała z krzesła, ruszyła do wyjścia, podeszła do wyjścia, pociągnęła drzwi, wyszła, zamknęła drzwi". Stzza - imię, oryginalne, jest tyle imion na świecie, a oni się przysrają akurat tego <:c Te "teksty" wewaliłem, by pokazać typowy charakter i zachowania mieszkańców Quentris. Ale nieeeee, po co... Lepiej, gdyby postacie krzyczały "Ale urwał!" i "Ale to było dobre!". Galia - imię... (dobra, to nie jest oryginalne, bodajże widziałem już kilka charakterów z takim samym, mwah). ViktoriaForever! 14:34, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Nic nie mam do "Xixex". Napisałem, czemu rozdrabniam ocene. Xixex to dobre imię. Lepsze od Lagera. A Lager lepszy od Galii. Kurde, za każdym razem, jak napisze "Galia" staje mi przed oczyma kurdupel w hełmie ze skrzydełkami. Co do drobiazgowego opisu dodaj jeszcze, że szła szybko, przy każdym kroku przerzucała ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą. Charakter mieszkańców... Biedni, napaleni pijacy? I Came To Play! 17:13, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) :Tak, biedni, napaleni pijacy ViktoriaForever! 19:37, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Stzza... to ma być imię? Jprdl... "Ale nieeeee, po co... Lepiej, gdyby postacie krzyczały "Ale urwał!" i "Ale to było dobre!" " Wypominasz mu je, a kiedy on je zmienił parę dni temu "Mwawah, wywaliłeś wszystkie śmieszne teksty. Przywracaj. Ale już. [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'ViktoriaForever!']] 12:06, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) " ... Vezok999 17:30, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) BA DUM TSS! I Came To Play! 18:02, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) "Jprdl", czytajże uważnie. Przy mojej ocenie Kul napisałem wyraźnie: "'Teksty typu "Ale urwał" bym wywalił, chociaż niektóre są dobre... '" Niektóre są dobre. Niektóre! Duhh! >8O I don't want to live on this planet anymore... >.> ViktoriaForever! 19:37, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Plus! Do ludzi srających się do imienia Galii - Galia to polskie słowo, po angielsku nic nie znaczy ('Galia' jako kraina to po ang. 'Gaul', czy "mówiąc 'Lewa' mamy na myśli kierunek? etc. etc."). Mwaaaaaah >.> ViktoriaForever! 19:46, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Gdy wywaliłem "ale urwał" miałeś pretensje. Teraz masz pretensje, że niby miałbyś ich użyć. Galia - To polska wiki. Mówimy po polsku. W polskim języku istnieje kraina zwąca się Galia. Więc jest gorzej, niż w przypadku Lagera. I Came To Play! 13:12, mar 21, 2012 (UTC)